With the rapid development of smart liquid crystal display equipment technology, it is very convenient to watch programs and make video calls by using a smart liquid crystal display apparatus. For example, make a video call to B smart liquid crystal display equipment through A liquid crystal display device; or, make a video call to A smart liquid crystal display device through C mobile terminal. However, when a smart liquid crystal display device receives high-brightness video pictures for a long time, it will not only hurt user's eyes, but also make the liquid crystal display screen of the smart liquid crystal display device prone to generate display degradation at the position of the video window, thus reducing the display life of the liquid crystal display screen.
Although the smart liquid crystal display device in prior art has the function of automatically adjusting the backlight brightness, it only self-adaptively adjusts the screen brightness according to ambient brightness to achieve a better display effect, and cannot solve the above-mentioned problems that when the smart liquid crystal display device receives high-brightness video pictures for a long time, it damages user's eyes and makes the liquid crystal display screen prone to degrade at the position where the video window is displayed.